


Gathered Here Today

by ijemanja



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: The bride had chosen sea-foam green for the bridesmaid dresses, and the resulting concoction of chiffon and silk, matched with a pair of silver flats, really wasn't that bad. So Kristy kept telling herself.
Relationships: Stacey McGill/Kristy Thomas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Gathered Here Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatBohoFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/gifts).



The bride had chosen sea-foam green for the bridesmaid dresses, and the resulting concoction of chiffon and silk, matched with a pair of silver flats, really wasn't that bad. So Kristy kept telling herself as she sat with a half-finished glass of champagne at her elbow, smoothing the green skirt over her knees. Not exactly her usual look, but she didn't mind dressing up - even in a dress - on occasion. And her brother's wedding was a worthy cause, after all.

Sam and Stacey were laughing over something as they danced in the middle of the floor. Stacey was tall in her sparkly heels and only had to look up a little to meet Sam's eyes, her blonde curls falling around her face as they swayed together.

Kristy couldn't help watching them. Couldn't take her eyes off Stacey, who had to be the most gorgeous person in the room. She didn't feel a twinge of guilt about thinking this, even though this was her brother's wedding. Familial loyalty and standard wedding etiquette might suggest that the title of 'best looking' should go to the bride. And Kim was really great and Kristy was glad to be gaining her as a sister-in-law, and over on the other side of the dance floor, dancing with Watson, she looked as radiant as any bride should. But she still couldn't hold a candle to Kristy's girlfriend, in her not-so-unbiased opinion.

"I thought you were dancing with Karen," Stacey said when she came and sat down in her seat next to Kristy, a fresh glass of champagne in her hand.

"Her feet hurt, she's not used to heels."

"She could have gone with the flats, like you."

"With age comes wisdom."

Stacey quirked an eyebrow, glancing down at her own three-inch strappy heels. "Sure it does."

The long table for the wedding party was empty but for the two of them, everyone else either on dance floor or standing around chatting with other guests. It was a big affair, with a great live band who were playing a mix of current music and classics from the fifties and sixties. Plus the occasional number that probably fell somewhere in the middle, the kind Kristy remembered dancing to with her friends at middle school mixers long ago. 

"If a song is cool when you're twelve, it will always be cool. That's the law, right?"

Stacey, who as a lawyer could be trusted to know this kind of thing, answered, "Yes, Kristy, 'Shoop' is timeless. It says so in the constitution."

Kristy chuckled at the deadpan response. Stacey followed it with a long swallow of her champagne, her head tipping back drawing Kristy's eyes to the graceful line of her neck. The reception was several hours in already, but it was still going to be at least another hour before people started to leave and she and Stacey could go up to their hotel room.

"So... did you have fun dancing with Sam?"

Stacey nodded. "Aw, look, they're so happy. It's sweet."

Sam and his new wife were dancing together now, grinning hugely at each other. Kristy joined Stacey in watching them for a moment. It was incredibly sweet.

She elbowed Stacey lightly. "You used to have a crush on him, remember?"

"Yes, thanks for reminding me. I was thirteen, though. I had a crush on a lot of people." 

Stacey gave her an amused glare, but Kristy couldn't help her moment of nostalgia for those times. Those BSC years as she sometimes thought of them. Because that club had meant so much at the time, and had so many lasting effects on her life even after its members had moved on. 

Things like this; her and Stacey sitting here together at her brother's wedding. 

"I used to think you were boy crazy."

One of Stacey's shoulders lifted in a careless shrug. "Maybe so. Funny how things work out."

"Okay, I was a pretty judgemental kid."

Stacey didn't say a word, but was smiling as she sipped from her glass.

"I said I _was_. I'm not anymore."

The smile grew into a laugh. 

"Well at least my standards have improved. Give me that. The qualifications by which I judge others have become finely honed over time."

"Sure, Kristy."

They were both laughing, then, leaning together shoulder to shoulder. The light scent of Stacey's perfume was as familiar as it was enticing. 

"Did you want to dance? With me, I mean?"

"Sure. Next slow song?"

Kristy nodded, and was looking forward to it. But for the moment the two of them just relaxed, watching the crowd of guests milling around them. And Kristy was just fine like this, too.

"This has been a really nice wedding," Stacey said with a sigh. 

"Yeah, there hasn't been a single disaster. I didn't fall on my face walking down the aisle. I don't completely hate my dress. It's pretty great."

"You look really cute in that dress. It's kind of hot, actually."

Kristy made a face. "Liar."

Stacey just shrugged. "It's true. But okay, what do you think about black then, for bridesmaid dresses?"

"Black?" Kristy's nose crinkled. She'd never been to a wedding where black was the colour scheme. 

"It's simple. Elegant."

"It's... different."

"It's not pastel."

"True. But it's not a funeral."

Stacey sighed. Her smile was fond. "Never mind, forget I brought it up."

Which was Stacey for 'it's fashion, Kristy, you wouldn't understand'.

"There's nothing wrong with a nice pastel," she retorted, for no other reason than to keep arguing.

"Says the woman rocking that sea-foam green."

"Yeah, I am."

"You said you wanted to send it through a paper shredder when you put it on this morning."

"You said I looked hot."

"You do. I just meant that for our wed- I mean. Um. My wedding. I would want... If I ever... God, never mind. It's a lovely colour scheme. I love it. Just ignore me."

Kristy stared at her while Stacey babbled and turned about eight different shades of red. She grabbed her glass and then put it down again when she realised it was empty.

Kristy grabbed her hand.

"If it was our wedding you could have whatever stupid colour bridesmaid dresses you wanted," she said. "They can wear clown suits or go down the aisle buck naked if you want. I mean, you'll have to work that out with Mary-Anne, she's going to take some convincing, but I'll have your back, I swear."

"Well." Stacey swallowed slowly. "Sounds like it would be a hell of a wedding."

Kristy took a breath and said, "It will be."

This was neither the time nor the place to talk about this. 

It wasn't the right moment to get down on one knee. 

But as the two of them stared at each other Kristy knew that time was coming, and she knew that Stacey felt the same. 

She was going to marry her, this woman she'd been friends with since they were kids. Stacey, who knew her inside and out, who she'd shared so much with over the years, who she was completely in love with. 

"Slow song," Stacey murmured.

"Huh? Oh." 

Their hands still joined, they got to their feet and made their way around the tables and slipped in amongst the swaying couples on the dance floor. Kristy couldn't help her mind drifting to another night, another reception, when they would dance together like this. Stacey in a wedding dress. Possibly a black one. Just impossibly beautiful. 

But that was for the future.

She craned her head up, meeting Stacey's lips in a soft, lingering kiss. For now, just being with her here like this, Kristy was perfectly happy.


End file.
